1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for managing the operation of a ship block, and more particularly, to an apparatus for managing the operation of a ship block which may effectively allocate lot numbers of a block yard and effectively operates transporters by accurately measuring size and location of a ship block and monitoring operation statuses of the transporters in real time.
2. Related Art
In a general shipbuilding flow, a ship is built in the order of a designing process, a cutting and processing process, an assembling process, an outfitting process, a painting process, and an erecting process. In addition, since a ship has a large size, the cutting and processing process is generally performed in a block unit in consideration of workload, working conditions, working time or the like. The block means a unit size by which the ship is divided into a certain size.
Such blocks are carried in or out according to each process in a state of being piled up in a predetermined yard. And a carrying means, called a transporter, is used for carrying in or out the blocks. Meanwhile, the blocks of a ship have various shapes according to the ship location, and accordingly, the shape of a block should be considered for efficient operation of the yard and easy carrying of the block.
In an existing case, blocks are piled up in a yard and carried in or out without consideration of shape of the blocks, which results in deteriorated operating efficiency of the yard and bad transportation efficiency of the transporter which carries in or out the blocks.
In addition, when blocks are carried by using transporters, the information about locations of the transporters and weights of blocks are not transmitted to operators of the transporters in real time, which results in bad block transportation efficiency. Moreover, when blocks are carried in or out, lot numbers of the yard are not suitably allocated, and the transporters are not suitably operated. Therefore, the space utilization of the yard and the operating efficiency of the transporters are deteriorated.